Fantasy Shower
by Mione-90
Summary: YAOI POWAAAAAAAA ! Une fic courte qui fera bien rigoler les amateurs de Yaoi...
1. Default Chapter

Fantasy Shower

Par Mione, contaminée par le virus du Slash à cause de BeNaNe:

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit pervers l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

Résumé: YAOI POWAAAAAAAAA. Le titre est pourri aussi mais si vous avez des idées...

Rating: R, c'est un délire Yaoi (Slash) donc personnes homophobes, la sortie c'est là-bas...

NDA: C'est mon premier slash alors vous avez le droit de sortir les fouets si ce n'est pas à votre convenance !! Mon côté Yaoiste pervers s'empare de moi niark niark et il en profite pour s'exprimer à travers ce Yaoi.

Je le dédie à BeNaNe, maîtresse du Slash et aussi à Elehyn (même si elle ne connait pas) qui est la déesse suprême du Slash HP/SS

_BONNE LECTURE et JOYEUSES FETES !!_

---------------------------------------

**Chapitre I: Quand Harry est sous la douche, Snape y est aussi...:**

La pluie avait tout juste céssé de marteler le sol déjà imbibé d'eau. Malgrè les conditions climatiques défavorables, LE match de l'année qui opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor, allait se dérouler devant tous les élèves de l'école , qui avaient pour cela revêtus leurs imperméables.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, balais en main, le visage reflétant leur détermination. Madame Bibine arriva à son tour, faisant léviter devant elle la caisse contenant les balles.

-Capitaines, serrez-vous la main. J'attends de votre part un grand fair-play...

Harry n'écouta pas davantage le discours de Mme Bibine qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur. Il s'approcha de Drago et lui serra la main aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en essayant de lui broyer les os. Le blond étouffa un juron et Harry lui murmura:

-Oups, excuse-moi. Déjà qu'avec tes deux mains tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or alors avec une en moins...

Mme Bibine s'apprêtait à donner le coup d'envoi du match lorsque les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'arrachèrent du sol dans un bruit de suscion.

Les balles furent relâchées et de suite Harry se focalisa sur la petite balle dorée pourvue de deux ailes très rapides.

A en croire les exclamations de la foule, un but venait d'être marqué. Harry regarda le score: 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor.

Drago quant à lui effectuait des tours de terrain puis entreprit de suivre Harry.

Le score en était de 80 à 50 en faveur des Gryffondors quand Harry repéra le vif d'or non-loin de la tribune des enseignants; juste au dessus des cheveux huileux de Snape. Le jeune homme (Harry, pas Snape; vous trouvez qu'il a l'air jeune??) fonça droit sur le Maître des Potions suivi de l'attrapeur des Serpentard tandis qu'un autre but venait d'être marqué.

Snape n'avait nullement envie d'assister à une autre défaite de l'équipe de sa maison mais consentit tout de même à se rendre dans la tribune réservée aux professeurs. Il gravit péniblement les 367 marches qui conduisaient à sa place et s'affala sur son siège entre Dumbledore et Minerva qui ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler que la coupe trônait dans son bureau depuis trois ans.

Il vit entrer sur le terrain les deux équipes, scruta celle de Gryffondor et pensa:

_"Potter et sa bande de saucisson... _

_Potter peut bien être le sorcier le plus imcompétent en matière de potion (après Longdubat, ça va de soit), qu'est ce qu'il a un belle paire de fesses !!_

_Est-ce que je pense à ce que je viens de penser?? J'ai pensé à ce que je suis en train de penser que je ne doit pas penser !!! On se calme Sévérus, continues de suivre le match..."_

Ses yeux suivaient la course de Potter qui se mouvait avec assurance, rapidité et fluidité. Les Serpentards venaient de marquer un but mais le score était de 80 à 50 en faveur des rouge et or.

Soudain, Potter se dirigea droit sur lui à une vitesse folle, le bras tendu en avant suivi de son filleul Drago. Snape ne comprenait rien et commençait sérieusement à paniquer, puis il entendit un froissement d'aile à côté de lui.

_"Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois la cible des attrapeurs il faut que je sois en proie à un foutu moustique !! "_

Le Maître des potions se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens et à agiter les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Harry se dirigeait toujours sur son professeur de potion lorsqu'il le vit Snape se trémousser, les bras en l'air; comme s'il exécutait une danse de la victoire.

_"Hé, vous n'avez pas encore gagné !!"_

Plus Harry s'approchait et plus il comprenait; Snape essayait de.... chasser le vif d'Or? Rectification, il était perdu !! Drago le devança et tendit le bras vers la petite balle dorée qui tournoyait autour du Maître des potions.

Les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant côte à côte et se rapprochaient dangeureusement de Snape. Harry tendit le bras pour attraper le Vif d'Or mais le professeur, qui essayait toujours de chasser la petite balle dorée, esquissa un mouvement qui déséquilibra le jeune homme momentanément.

Puis Harry vit Drago remonter en piquet en brandissant le Vif d'Or. Il n'en revenait pas !!

"_Je suis sûr que Snape l'a fait exprès !! GRRRRR"_

Il fixa un long moment Drago Malefoy tandis qu'il continuait de tourner autour de son professeur. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son balai déviait de sa trajectoire et il rentra en colision avec Snape !!

Oh-oh !!

Snape se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et Potter à califourchon sur lui.

_"Potter à califourchon sur MOIIIII ??!!! Gneu, Gaah... !! On se reprend !! Expire, Inspire, Exprire. Je suis le cruel Maître des Potions voyons !!"_

Il lança à Harry son pire regard noir Avada Kedavrisant et hurla:

-Potter !! Qu'attendez-vous pour vous relever???

Harry obéit et se releva, tremblant comme une feuille.

_"Non !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se relève??" _

_C'est pas ce que tu viens de lui demander?? _

_"Conscience, LA FERME !!_

-Est-ce trop vous demander de regarder où vous allez? Mais je comprend qu'il vous est difficile de faire plusieurs choses à la fois !! Vous serez en retenue a daté de ce soir durant une semaine !! Je vous attends dans une heure dans mon bureau !! "

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et partit vers ses cachots dans un tourbillon de cape noire sous le regard terrorisé de Harry.

Harry était à califourchon sur Snape. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et n'avait jamais connu une situation plus embarrasante.

_"Oh non !! Il va m'Avada Kedavriser !! Il va me transformer en véracrasse, il va me plonger dans une potion de pus de bubbobulbs non dilué et me faire bouillir dedans, il va m'enfermer dans ses cachots pendu par les pieds !! Il va me..."_

Il fut interrompu dans ses joyeuses pensées par la voix de Snape qui lui débitait son chapelet d'insultes. Cependant il y replongea bien vite:

_"Dites-moi que je rêve !! Y'a trois seconde j'étais assis sur Snape et maintenant j'ai la... enfin je... j'ai... Mamamia !! Faut que je file prendre une douche froide !!"_

Lorsque le directeur des Serpentard eût fini d'user sa salive, il descendit de la tribune et Harry resta figé un moment avant de le suivre. En effet, quand on a une extension dans la zone du caleçon, il est difficile de monter sur son balais...

Le jeune homme marcha donc vers les vestiaires dans l'intention d'arranger son grand problème technique. Il poussa la porte où il était inscrit "Equipe Gryffondor" et déposa son balai sur un banc. Ses coéquipiers avaient déjà déserté les douches depuis un bon moment.

Il se déshabilla et éparpilla ses vêtements dans la pièce; le sang continuait d'affluer dans son membre érigé. C'était regrettable d'avoir perdu surtout que c'était le dernier match de Quiddicth qui opposerait Harry et Drago en raison de la fin de leur scolarité, mais ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le plus le jeune Gryffondor. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour arrêter son érection mais rien n'y fit.

_"J'étais sur Snape et j'ai eu une érection. Sur Snape, érection. Snape, érection !!!! "_

L'eau froide _"glacée tu veux dire !! "... L'eau glacée ne changeait rien. _Il ne restait plus qu'à se soulager manuellement. Après tout, un petit moment de plaisir n'était pas de refus. Harry ferma le robinet d'eau roide et ouvrit celui d'eau chaude, s'appuya d'une main sur le mur et posa l'autre sur son membre gorgé de sang. Il effectua un léger mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe tandis qu'un léger sentiment de honte l'envahissait. Son mouvement devint plus rapide au fur et à mesure que le plaisir devint intense.

Snape avait lui aussi besoin d'un bon bain glacée avec neige et glaçon.

_"Hum...Ses belles fesses musclées assises sur moi... STOOOOP !! Je ne dois pas penser à ce que je pense que je ne dois pas penser !! Tais-toi cerveau !! Gneuuuh !! "_

Visiblement, Snape était dans le même état que son élève sinon pire. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son boxer et ne voyait qu'un moyen pour remédier à celà: sa main droite !! Il rejoignit en hâte ses cachot, entra dans son appartement, prit soin de vérouiller la porte et alluma un feu d'un geste avec sa baguette. Il s'empressa d'enlever le surplus de capes et de robes dont il était vêtu pour parer le froid et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Une fois qu'il eut enlevé son boxer, Snape posa sa grande main aux loings doigts fins sur son intimité et se masturba. Sa respiration s'accélèrait.

_"Oh Harry !! HARRY, HARRY HArryyyyyy !!"_

Sa main allait et venait sur son membre durci par l'excitation pendant qu'il criait le nom de son élève, le nom du Survivant, le nom du jeune homme qu'il souhaitait avoir pour amant: le nom de Harry Potter.

Quand enfin il sentit le plaisir se faire plus intense jusqu'à la jouissance, il poussa alors un long râle de plaisir:

-RââââââHarry !!

L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière en essayant de visualiser le visage aux magnifiques yeux de jade qui le hantait toutes les nuits. Il reprennait son souffle et songea à aller se reposer avant le dîner, mais il se rappela la retenue avec Potter.

_Evidemment, quand y'a pas d'intêret sexuels, c'est "Potter" !! _

Snape choisit d'ignorer royalement la remarque ni constructive ni choisie avec tact de sa conscience. Il courut se doucher et se changer avant de recevoir Potter.

_"Potter devrait déjà être là !! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche?? Il se moque de moi?? "_

Le professeur de potion sortit en trombe de son appartement pour retrouver le Gryffondor. En chemin, il croisa Seamus Finnigan qui faisait maintenant parti de l'équipe de Quiddtch de sa maison et le questionna:

-Finnigan, approchez. Où est Potter??

-Il est toujours dans les vestiaires; je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer !!

-Bien. Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor, cette partie du château est interdite après 18heures.

-Mais professeur, c'est vous qui...

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor !! Hors de ma vue.

Snape se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

_"Ce maudit Potter ne peut-il donc pas suivre les règles?? Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour Môsieur mais lui n'en tient pas compte et reste hors du château après le couvre-feu."_

Arrivé à destination, le Maître des potions frappa à la porte. Rien. Il frappa de nouveau. Toujours rien. En espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au Survivant, il sortit sa baguette et entrouvrit la porte.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui dépassait de loin toutes ses attentes: Harry Potter, l'élève qu'il détestait le plus jusqu'a il y a un mois était nu, sous la douche en train de se payer une petite partie de plaisir. L'eau ruisselait sur son torse bronzé et musclé et le regard de l'intrus s'attarda sur les fesses du jeune homme, partie de son corps sur lequel il fantasmait. Snape aurait eu envie de lécher chaque petite gouttelette qui perlait sur son corps de rêve.

_"Gaah... Raah.. Je...Aaaah !! Ca y est, ça recommence !! Mon anatomie fait encore des siennes !!"_

Harry était au bord de la jouissance. Soudain il sentit le plaisir l'envahir totalement et gémit légèrement. Un léger vent frais carressa sa peau nu et le fit frissoner. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte et aperçut... SNAPE !!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!

-----------------------------

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

Slashiquement,

BiZooX

Elo alias Mione-90


	2. Facteur commun: Snape

Slash HP/SS:

Par Mione, contaminée par le virus du Slash à cause de BeNaNe:

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit pervers l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

Résumé:

Rating: R, c'est un Yaoi (Slash) donc personnes homophobes, la sortie c'est là-bas...

NDA: C'est mon premier slash alors vous avez le droit de sortir les fouets si ce n'est pas à votre convenance !

Je le dédie à BeNaNe, maîtresse du Slash et aussi à Elehyn (même si elle ne connait pas) qui est la déesse suprême du Slash HP/SS

_BONNE LECTURE et JOYEUSES FETES !_

---------------------------------------

**Chapitre II- Facteur communSnape**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Harry cria un long moment, fixant Snape dans les yeux. Ce dernier quant à lui n'avait pa bougé d'un poil et essaya de se justifier, mais seuls les sons "Gnaaah", "Gneuuu" ou encore "Raaah" sortirent de sa bouche.

Le rouge montait au joues de Harry et son extension qui était sur le point de décroître revint au point de départ. Il était tellement gêné qu'il aurait souhaité se retrouver six pieds sous terre mais un petit sentiment d'excitation commençait tout de même à le gagner .

Snape était comme paralysé devant le corps d'athlète de son élève dont il ne pouvait plus détacher le regard. Son caleçon redevenait de plus en plus étroit; il était bouche bée devant cette scène des plus inattendues, un filet de bave dégoulinant presque à la comissure de ses lèvres.

Soudain, Potter tourna la tête en direction du Maître des potions et hurla comme un hystérique.

Double Oh-oh et tierce caca.

Snape essaya d'articuler quelques paroles:

Gaaaah

_"Par Merlin, on se reprend ! Expire. Inspire. Expire. On se maîtrise, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Merlin qu'il a de belles fesses, je veux dire je devrais quitter la pièce..."_

Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblotante et mal assurée, vous feriez mieux de vous rhabiller. Je vous rappelle que vous devriez être en retenue. Alors ACTIVEZ-VOUS !

Snape ressortit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait plutôt bien géré la situation et n'avait pas complètement perdu la face. Cependant, c'est en sprintant qu'il rejoignit ses cachots.

Harry n'en revenait pas. En l'espace d'une heure, il venait de perdre face aux Serpentard, de foncer sur son professeur de potion en balai, de se prendre des retenues pour toute la semaine, de rapprocher les mots érection et Snape, de se faire surprendre sous la douche par Snape et qui plus est, en train de "taquiner Po-Paul". Bizarrement dans toutes ses actions, SNAPE était concerné...

Il se secoua mentalement tout en sortant de la douche et en s'habillant.

_Tu vas te bouger un peu , oui ? Allez reprends toi espèce de cornichon ! C'est pas un drame si tu rêve de ¤biiiiiiip (censure)¤ avec Snape_

Il fallait qu'il aille à cette satanée retenue et Harry était de plus en plus affolé.

Plus tard, il arriva devant la porte du bureau de ce cher Sévérus et hésita avant de frapper.

_Inspire. Expire. _

_"Tu crois qu'il a tout vu? Oh Merlin, chuis sûr qu'il va me sortir une de ces singlantes répliques dont il a le secret."_

_ Inspire , j'ai dis INSPIRE ! Oh non, il va nous faire un arrêt respiratoire. Jveux pas mouriiiiiir ! INSPIRE... EXPIRE maintenant. Ouuuuf, sauvés._

"Toc-toc-toc"

_"Oh, nom de nom de nom de nom de triple merdouille de bouse de dragon ! C'est luiiiiiii ! Du calme !" _

Sévérus était assis à son bureau, feignant de corriger quelques minables copies d'élèves de Poufsouffle. (_"Nul, Complètement Minable, Décevant, Effort... de Troll !"_)

Entrez Potter ! réussit à dire Sévérus d'une voix rauque après avoir essayé dix-neuf fois sans succès. Asseyez-vous. Vous devrez préparer la potion que vous avez lamentablement raté ce matin et me faire trois rouleaux de parchemin en plus pour m'en expliquer ses propritétés.

Son élève s'assit sans broncher, les joues rougissantes et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Tous les deux se sentaient très mal à l'aise. Parfois leurs regards se croisaient un court instant et Snape plongeait ses yeux dans les océans de jade de Potter et aurait souhaité s'y noyer.

_"Ce gosse va me rendre fou ! Gaah...de...raaah...Gneuh"_

La partie censée du cerveau de Sévérus venait de griller sous l'excitation et il était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Tandis que Harry se concentrait sur son pénible travail, le Maître des potions l'observait discrètement, puis il décida que c'était assez pour ce soir surtout que ce corps de rêve (_"je voulais penser élève ! E-lè-ve, élèveuh !_ ) devait être exténué par sa piêtre performance.

_"Conscience je t'interdis de dire ça ! Il n'a pas fait exprès"_

_C'est sûr que si tu ne t'étais pas mis à t'agiter comme un Botruc il aurait attrapé le Vif d'Or !_

_"GRRRR"_

_On ne mord pas ! De toute façon je sais pas comment tu vas faire pour m'atteindre..._

_"L'ignorence tu connais? LALALALALALAAAAA"_

La mauvaise conscience de notre cher professeur de potion schizophrène et lui même étaient en train de se disputer alors que Harry s'impatientait devant son devoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il rougissait dès que son regard croisait celui du Maitre des potions. Heureusement, celui-ci le laissa partir et il regagna en hâte son dortoir.

Harry tira les rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquin et revit tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le Match de Quidditch de cet après-midi. Il s'enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller et essaya de s'étouffer avec. Tout était si invraissemblable...

_Euh, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'enlever ta tête de sous l'oreiller si tu veux pouvoir respirer !_

_"Mmmh a di mmh kme moulé resmiré "_

_Sors de dessous on comprend rien !_

_"Qui a dit que je voulais respirer !"_

_"Ca va faire la troisième tentative de suicide de la journée; JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !"_

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de converser plus longtemps avec sa conscience car il tomba litérralement de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur ayant oublié les évènements de la veille. Malheuresement, Ron les lui rappela sans le savoir:

On finit la journée en beauté; dernier cours: Potion avec Snape.

Harry se remémora ce qui s'était produit entre Snape et lui et se frappa la tête contre la table à plusieurs reprises. Il fut interrompu dans sa quatrième tentative de suicide par... le professeur Sévérus Snape lui-même:

Potter, bien que j'éprouvais jusqu'alors une profonde aversion pour votre ascendance, vous et votre débilité, je pense qu'il serait dommage que vous mourriez maintenant surtout après... les récents évènements...

Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna rapidement et Harry qui avait été prit d'une soudaine paralysie à l'entente de ces paroles dut attendre un certain moment avant que son cerveau ne se remette à fonctionner.

_"C'était peut-être un message codé ! Si je prend un mot sur trois ou sur quatre... 'Potter j'éprouvais profonde débilité dommage maintenant.' "_

_C'est ça et moi je parle en morse ! T'as pas besoin d'aller chercher si loin; je traduis: 'Harry, même si avant je te détestais parce que tu était un Potter, ça serait bête que tu meurs maintenant que les choses deviennent interessantes entre nous ! _

_"Moué..." _

Bientôt la salle de potion fut remplie dix minutes avant l'heure d'élèves de Gryffondor terrorisés à l'idée de commettre une erreur (y compri celle d'arriver en retard) et de se faire (violemment) réprimander. Les Serpentard arrivèrent sans crainte cinq minutes après la sonnerie.

Bien, le cours peut commencer. Aujourd'hui nous étudirons la potion homo... je veux dire.. hémoglovamps. Qui peut m'enoncer ses propriétés? Personne... décevant... Quelqu'un devra distribuer un ingrédient spécial qui n'était pas marqué sur votre liste. Huum... Potter !

Mais Monsieur, cette potion n'est pas au programme !

Miss Granger êtes vous qualifiée pour enseigner? Avez-vous un diplôme?

Non, mais...

Bien alors je vous prirais de VOUS TAIRE ET DE N'OUVRIR LA BOUCHE QUE LORSQUE JE VOUS L'ORDONNERAIS ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

_"Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose à distribuer pour que je puisse ..."_

_Te rincer l'oeil !_

_"Oui ! Enfin non..."_

Harry s'approcha d'une démarche nonchalente du bureau de son professeur et attendit que l'on lui donne les ingrédients à distribuer. Snape les lui tendit et essaya de prendre une voix des plus sensuelle:

Merci beaucul..

BEAUCOUP, merci beauCOUp Potter !

Merci beau cul, entendit Harry.

_"Je deviens complétement fou ! IL me rend fou ! J'entends des choses que j'imagine !"_

_C'est à force de te taper la tête contre la table ! Non, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé, il l'a vraiment dit._

_"Ouais et moi je suis amoureux de Snape. !"_

_Ben oui, tu vois que j'ai raison !_

Pendant cet ô combien intéressant échange, Harry distibuait les ingrédients etSnape le reluquait. Quant Harry eut fini, il s'assit à sa place et replonga dans ses pensées, tiraillé entre son avis et celui de sa mauvaise conscience.

Snape quant à lui se leva et inscrivit d'une main tremblotante le titre de la potion puis d'un sortilège les étapes de la préparation de la potion. Ils se déplaçait dans la salle tandis que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, y compri celui de Potter...

_"Raaah Potter, il me rend fou..."_

_Et complètement débile !_

Snape sentit le regard de son aimé se poser sur lui et le fixa intensemment sans s'en rendre compte. Il continuait d'avancer dans les rangs sans pouvoir détacher son regard des magnifiques yeux verts emmeraude de son élève. Il ne faisait pas attention où il allait et il finit par hurter le coin d'un bureau avec sa hanche gauche. Il sentit comme une décharge dans la hanche et étouffa un juron.

Quelques Gryffondors se risquèrent à rire et ils furent vite calmés par la phrase culte de leur professeur: "20 points de moins pour Gryffondor".

Sévérus se retint de se courber sous l'effet de la douleur et fit comme si de rien était.

_Je t'avais dis que ce gosse te rendais cinglé !_

A la fin du cours, Le Maître des potions regrettait de ne plus pouvoir admirer Harry durant sa classe jusque dans deux jours pour le prochain cours. C'est pourquoi il retint l'objet de ses désirs après que tous les autres soient partis:

Potter ! Approchez. Je pense qu'il serait temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

A quoi?

Ne faites pas l'innoncent Potter, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, répondit Snape en rapprochant de plus en plus son visage de celui de Harry.

Alors que Snape rapprochait son visage du sien, les deux parties de Harry continuaient de se disputer:

_Fais-le !_

_"Je peux pas !"_

_Si !_

_"Non ! Et si je m'étais trompé et toi aussi?"_

_AllezT'as rien à perdre_

_"Nooooon, juste me faire humilier, des retenues, des cours de potions encore plus excécrables..."_

_Ca va ! J'ai compris. Lance toi, tu peux le faire !_

_"OK !"_

Harry avança lui aussi son visage, ferma les yeux et captura les fines lèvres de son professeur de potion...

--------------------------------

Et là tous les fana de Slash crient YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAA

Bon enfin le Lemon qui arrive, Hard ou Soft, telle est la question...

KISSOU

Elo alias Mione


End file.
